Talk:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded
Discussion Is it a bit early to introduce this page? --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 23:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Kinda, yeah.--'NinjaSheik' 23:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Should it be deleted, there are sources that it exsists but still not quite sure. It has been confirmed to exist so it should stay Square Enix tweeted about it It's on SE's like up for E3 And the voice actor for Jiminy Cricket wrote about it on his website. Kaiserlome 00:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Kaiserlome That is true, but there was a discussion about this, and on the IRC. Well, if it's real, there's no use to deleting it... :Eh, I'd let an admin decide if the article is worth keeping. However, like Neutra said here: suddenly creating the page with a lot of information to add might be a problem. Especially with conflicting edits. -_---''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) One-Winged Angel 17:23 June 9, 2010 - Why should R:c and c merge when Re:CoM is separate from CoM? Yeah instead of merging why not make a seprate articles like Com and RE:Com instead of a merge one? --Cococrash11 01:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 For those who need third-party confirmation, Game Informer has it listed as confirmed to appear at E3 as well, so we'll probably hear a lot more during that week. Let's keep the articles separate for now, see what comes out during E3, and fix anything that needs it after we get more official info. Does that sound reasonable? 03:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Aww, it's in DS. I was hoping it would be in PSP. So does this mean it has the same graphics as Days?—WingBlade One could assume that there will be minor improvements to the graphics, but the gameplay graphics will still look like a PS1 on steroids and the cutscenes will be equal to PS2 quality cutscenes.--Pkthis 17:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I just thought - you know what they might do with it being on the DS? They could have it as a package with Mobile, since the two games work together on the phone. Kind of like FFIV DS with Whyt.Glorious CHAOS! 21:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well looking back, I recall new super Mario bros wii being released long after the ds version. They never ended up merging. Since recoded is basically a remake, it deserves it's own page as recoded - Re: Coded, not just a late release for a different platform. --Lordrogersmith6485 00:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Re:COM has it's own page, also a remake. If that has it's own page, this has it's own page. The Yoshiman 97 00:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::New Super Mario Bros. Wii was a completely separate game from New Super Mario Bros. for DS from the beginning, not a remake. Anyway, we still have to see whether this is a remake or a straight port. Odds are there will be some differences, but we'll just have to wait until we get the news from E3. Right now we simply don't know. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :...you know, it's really hard to define a "trend" with only one entry.Glorious CHAOS! 04:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Edit War=Protection Can someone protect this page so we don't end having a edit war all day?--'NinjaSheik' 16:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe. Someone still needs to update the main page. The Yoshiman 97 17:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Page is now protected until next week. The main page will be updated when we have more info other than "it exists!" 17:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :True, but shouldn't it at least have a message that it's been announced by Square, or at least showing up for E3? The Yoshiman 97 17:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Synopsis Look, guys, I know the new version of the synopsis "sounded better". You want to know why? Because you copy-pasted it from Square's announcement. That is infringement, and it's not allowed. You can draft up a better synopsis on this talk page, if you want, but NO COPYING.Glorious CHAOS! 17:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :OMG, I thought that was made from scratch! Updates So heres some updates that i whis from this game: -Better Graphics(they are alright in the orginal version.) -More Cutscenes -More ablities(if the game even has them.) -Some extras -TO EUROPE TOO(Re:CoM should have come too.) -NOT for DS(DS Sucks.) Well i guess thats all...--P456 23:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Remakes and other Titles? Should'nt this be put in that section? 20:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::based on...?Glorious CHAOS! 21:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Its a remake of coded. 10:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::based on...?Glorious CHAOS! 18:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It says a north american remake of kingdom hearts coded for the D.S. 18:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :That was a mistake, then. I've fixed it.Glorious CHAOS! 00:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) New Images? :Where did you find those? --Lordrogersmith6485 19:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) He was talking to the guy who then took his comment off, not to you. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :However, I don't believe these are pictures from Re:coded, but from a demo build SE made for the 3DS, completely separate from Re:coded. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would there be a Twilight Thorn in Traverse Town? Why would these be on the 3DS, when Nomura and SE specifically said it was for the normal NDS?Glorious CHAOS! 20:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) See, what Vega uploaded is definitely Re:coded. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 21:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, those are images for the KH3D Demo. Although, I'm not quite sure if it's one of the 3 Games Nomura confirmed or simply a remake. --Lordrogersmith6485 04:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The pages should be merged together because Re:Coded and Coded are pretty much the same game. --SoraDragonCalibur 06:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Do not merge! Please Don't Tell Me... Okay, so the article says the Re:coded will be released to Japan in Fall of 2010 right? Well that doesn't seem fair!!! First Japan gets the cell phone game, and now they get the DS too?? When does North America get their share of the game???!--KRoNoS 14:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's not surprising at all, the Japanese get the best version of every KH game. Why should that be different with Re:coded? I wouldn't be surprised if there is a BBS Final Mix announced at TGS later this year. --ShardofTruth 14:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC)